<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Righteous Fury by BostonArts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709285">Righteous Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonArts/pseuds/BostonArts'>BostonArts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Short, no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BostonArts/pseuds/BostonArts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short character study of technoblade and how he feels about the betrayals</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Righteous Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look it's 300 words because it was a challenge for my creative writing class and im a filthy stan so i made it about techno.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He should’ve been used to this pain by now, as this same situation seemed to be played repeatedly as if his life was a broken record. Maybe it was, he ponders, as he certainly felt cracked and overused at this point in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was betrayal that had greeted him when he decided to open his arms, to help someone he considered worthy. It was always betrayal that would greet him, as he made sure to stay on top of his game and that no one would be able to take him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Others had scoffed at him as he expressed his distress, his anguish, and they simply said he had it coming. He was stupid for hoping for otherwise. They only saw him as a weapon, so why would they treat him any different?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he retreated, moving to a climate that fit his mood. Cold and impossible to navigate-not that anyone would want to in the first place. Isolated too, far from any civilization that could bother him as he put himself into retirement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course his heart ached to create bonds, to interact with others with the knowledge that they cared for him. It was human to crave that, but he knew they didn’t view him as human. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he found the solution to be simple. Become exactly what they thought he was, if anyone came around. For now he will stay in his cabin alone, biding time until someone bothered him. Until he would bare his teeth and bite back, snapping at their harsh words and harsher actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he was probably the monster they saw him as, but they also were the rotten people he viewed them as. And, well, it was easy to play into a narrative then to break from the path. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>